


The Apple of His Eye

by MintyMochaphilia



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Burnplay, Cigars, Eye Gouging, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, Masochism, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyMochaphilia/pseuds/MintyMochaphilia
Summary: Strade spends a relaxing evening at home, with the reader and Ren. Ren gets dinner ready, and Stade entertains himself with you as he waits.This fic is written in second person POV and has no inserted pronouns, so anyone can read and enjoy!





	The Apple of His Eye

The rhythmic squelching sound echoed around the room, filling the entirety of your head, the sound was impossible to get away from. A heavy hand to the back of your head held you in place, level with the center of the man’s crotch, he wiggled your head to get your attention. Your body spasmed involuntary, sending flashes of red and white before your eyes. Strade looked down at you, a faint tint of red flushed his face, and he smiled. 

“Ahhh~ Right-” He gave a shallow thrust, repositioning himself. “There.” 

He played with the thick dribbles of blood on your cheek, mixing it with the splooges of cum that dripped from your gaping eye socket. He’d gone with the right eye, permanently blinding that side of your vision and caging you into one view, him. The swell of his dick felt as though it filled your entire head, scrambling your mind. You were completely incapacitated, no longer able to think or move you only felt body numbing pain and constant streams of hot liquid running down your face. 

Visibly comfortable and highly satisfied, Strade picked up his cigar from its ashtray and tapped it. It was still smoldering, sense of smell had left you hours ago, but you didn’t care. Your mouth salivated at the sight of it, the skin of your inner thighs still ached from the marks it had left. You had smelt your own flesh burning, horrifyingly tantalizing, Strade was right, you did smell delicious. 

“You did so well. I think you deserve a treat~ <3." 

Strade called out for Ren and asked for a beer, the sound of his raised voice sent a splitting headache through your skull. He patted the top of your head affectionately as you continued to squirm. You watched Strade look off to the right, but heard no sounds from the kitchen or even saw Ren approach. Only a clawed hand handing over an open glass bottle, Strade smiled as droplets of condensation hit your forehead. 

Strade chipped out a thank you but stopped Ren before he walked away. 

“Don’t forget about our guest. Maybe they're thirsty too. Why don’t you ask them.” 

Strade suggested graciously. Ren said nothing as Strade pulled you off his crotch by your shoulders. You felt your eye cross, staring straight at the receding member slick with blood. You hadn’t heard the sound it made when it entered your body, on account of your screams of pain, it wouldn’t be a sound easily forgotten. The slick sound echoed over and over, making its mark as a permanent mark here to stay. Strade’s face melted into a look of utter bliss, he exhaled while slouching back into the couch cushions. Unable to keep your head up without its support, your head slouched forward. Strades dick twitched upright, throbbing with impatience at being free. 

Ren stiffly lowered himself to your level. His voice came out in a petrified whisper.

“Would you like something to drink?” 

He couldn’t keep his eyes off the hole, gaping and red, strands of mashed eye and cum still connected your head to Strade’s body. The color red-dyed his abdomen, leaching into his pants and pooling in smeared blotches on the floor. Strade grabbed a handful of hair, holding you up so you could look Ren in the eyes with your good one. 

Your mouth opened, but only gurgles came out, your tongue had swollen along with the rest your throat, from constant fits of screaming. Blood leaked in small streams from your nostrils, not that you minded, you couldn’t feel it anyway. 

“Ask them again, I don’t think they heard you,” Strade suggested, his tone this time was commanding.

Ren visibly shook as he drew his hands together defensively in front of him. “W-would you like a beer?” 

This time, your throat was able to let out a small rattling wheeze, bloody salvia floated at the edges of your mouth. Strade shrugged, totally unfazed by your reaction he turned to Ren. 

“I guess not, Thanks anyway!” 

You couldn’t hear Ren walk back to the kitchen, or the sound of Strade setting the beer bottle off to the side. Only the blazing ring of embers, from the end of Strade’s cigar, closing into your line of vision. It hovered over your left eye for a moment as Strade exhaled a plume of smoke while savoring the moment.

“Count to three and hold your breath~.”


End file.
